


1995

by jinkieswouldyoulookatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala, Teen!Chester, Teen!Dean, auto theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis/pseuds/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story that popped into my head about teen!Dean boosting a car that was way too nice and John's reaction to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1995

He couldn’t believe his luck. Some rich douchebag had just tossed Dean the keys to a Ferrari f50. Looked like the new model year too. Brand-spanking-new and shiny as hell. It was red, of course, that famous Ferrari red and Dean just stood there for a second, admiring it, a grin plastered all over his face. And then his hand touched the door as he slid behind the wheel and he whistled. “Well hello, gorgeous.” 

Sliding the key into the ignition felt almost like the first time he’d had sex. And then he turned it and just about came in his pants. The sound of that engine shot right through him, filling him with daring as he eased away from the curb, pretending to head towards the valet lot. Because, of course, the douche had assumed that just because Dean was wearing a red vest over his white button up that he worked at the high-end restaurant that he was standing outside of waiting for just the right car to come along. Stupid asshole, Dean thought as he rounded the corner and pulled to a stop in front of his little brother waiting near a bus stop. 

Sam’s eyes grew wide as the car pulled to a stop in front of him. It looked like it had driven right out of a movie. And then he saw Dean behind the wheel waving him over with a huge grin on his face. Sam opened the passenger door slowly, maybe he’d fallen asleep waiting for Dean to come back? This had to be a dream. 

“Hop in!”

“Dean? What did you…how…?”

“No time for questions, Sammy, get in the car.”

Still in a disbelieving haze, Sam got in and pulled the door shut. “Dude, I don’t think this is what Dad was thinking about when he told you to get a car.” He was running his hands reverently along the door panel and the leather seat as Dean started to drive, aiming the car out of the downtown area and heading for open back roads.

“When a car like this drops in your lap, you don’t question it, Sammy. You let it take you for the longest ride you can get away with. Now, buckle up, I wanna see what she can do.” Sam, shook his head at his brother as he fastened his seat belt. His brother’s bravado amazed him and there were times (a lot of times) when it seemed like Dean could get away with anything.

The road opened up before them, and Dean pushed the car to the limits of his own daring but not quite to the car’s limits. Sam’s presence next to him tempered him, keeping him from doing anything too stupid. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for his brother, Dean had to admit to himself that he would probably have already landed in jail or an early grave. But right now, right here, they were together and Dean didn’t think that life got any better than this.

An hour later, Dean and Sam were standing on the side of a deserted road, toeing the dirt and waiting for their Dad to say something.

John half raised his hands towards the car before letting them fall heavily back against his sides. “What were you thinking, Dean?”

“Sorry, Sir. The guy handed me the keys, what was I supposed to do?”

“You were supposed to park it in the lot and go back until you got a car that wouldn’t be missed, one that would blend in. This car is going to be missed, Dean! It’ll get reported and people will remember seeing it, they will remember seeing you.” 

John ran a hand over the stubble on his chin, shaking his head and looking at the ground before fixing his oldest son with a sad, disappointed look. “I thought you had more sense than this, Dean.”

“Dad…” Sam started to say, but Dean cut him off.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. It was a stupid thing to do.” Dean’s head was held high but he wasn’t making eye contact with his dad and Sam hated how easily Dean seemed to accept fault. He puffed up his chest to say something, to defend his brother, but Dean elbowed him and flashed him a quick smile that said that he was alright, that Sam could relax. 

“Come on, boys. We’ve got to go get another car.” John turned and started to walk away. The boys followed obediently. As they were getting into the Impala, which was parked a little ways away, John looked back at the Ferrari. “That is a really nice car. How’d she handle?”

Dean’s face lit up with a huge smile.


End file.
